Conventionally, in a surveillance system using surveillance cameras, surveillance staff observes a desired site by selecting an optional one of a plurality of installed surveillance cameras using a controller based on images sent from surveillance cameras installed at a plurality of locations. However, where surveillance is carried out for a desired site, it cannot be said that the surveillance camera selected by the surveillance staff picks up the most suitable image.
Therefore, as a method for improving this, for example, a surveillance system described in Patent Document 1 has been known. That is, cameras are installed at a plurality of positions, and the camera nearest to the position instructed by surveillance staff is automatically selected from a plurality of gyratory cameras and is caused to display a picked up image.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2002-77889